baby mine xx one shot xx
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: a little Edward's pov, before and after renesmee's birth :)


Bellas POV

I slowly pulled my legs round so I was no longer laying down but sitting on the sofa, I took a deep breath in and heaved myself off the seat. I winced at the piercing pain in my side, I took a few more breaths and straightened up from where I had crouched over to hold my side. I glanced at Edward, who's eyes had left me since I had attempted to stand by myself. His bottom lip was trembling and he looked like he was going to cry as he stared at my bloated belly, barely concealed by my thin top. His eyes held pure hatred and fear and my arms instinctively came around my stomach, comforting and protecting our child from his anger. I turned away from him, slowly making my way up the stairs, it was not until I made it inside Edward's bedroom shutting the door behind me, leaving my husband outside, did I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

It was hours before I began to calm down enough to let myself succumb to the sweet call of dream land. It was in the early hours of the morning that I felt a weight pressing down on the bed beside me, in my semi-concious dream state I was unsure if I was indeed dreaming or if in fact my husband was physically touching me- albeit innocently, only lightly touching my hair with the tip of his finger- for the first time since the news of my pregnancy. I felt his hand gently gently reach down to hesitantly touch my stomach, the bed sheets rustled as he slid down to lay next to my protruding belly. He sighed to himself "you have no idea how many times I have wished to see bella's stomach round with my child. How many times I have dreamed of a different age, my Bella aglow with the certain shine only granted to a mother, radiant" here he sighed again. "Family strolls through the park, Bella by my side pushing our beautiful baby boy along in his pram, while our daughter clung to my hand, filling the air with her laughter. She would be an exact replica of my wife, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with happiness as she played with her brother. A time with no choices, no hurt, no pain. I wish I could give her the life she deserves, but I can't make her understand, she's so stubborn. She thinks you will be that child but your not. Your like me, a monster, the best copy I could give her" his voice broke as he fought back tears " and now I'm losing her and its all your fault!" I heard him fight back a sob, my heart ached, but I forced myself to listen on "She can't understand my hatred, she thinks ill love you but I could never love anything or anyone that causes her pain. Yet somehow, even now I can't fully hate you" Edward chuckled bitterly. " do you know why, its because she loves you" he paused " hating you causes her pain and believe me, I've caused her enough pain since I met her. So many mistakes, sometimes I wonder how she can still love me, but then she always does love the wrong things doesn't she" Edward chuckled again. "I just thought you should know, she is determined to have you." He paused breathing in deeply " however I refuse to continue to live while she does not, this time I shall not fail in ending my life" he suddenly laughed out right, a loud bark nothing like his usual velvety melodic laughter " I can't believe I'm trying to explain my plans to end my life with the thing that will kill my wife, maybe I've finally gone mad, talking to a foetus" my heart was banging against my chest unnormally fast and was surprised Edward had not noticed. I felt his weight shift again as he sat up beside me on the bed, he leaned forward to gently brush his lips against my temple. His lips were tense and his jaw was tightly clenched as he moved away from me and walked from the room, closing the door behind him. I curled up on my side, my arms around my belly and my knees squashed up as close as they could get to me. I felt the last tear roll down my cheek as I fell back into a deep slumber.

3 weeks later

Edward's POV

I gently rocked my newborn daughter, my golden eye's locked with her brown ones. She smiled sleepily, snuggling down into my arms as I sung a lullaby my own mother used to sing to me.

Flow gently sweet Afton among thy green braes Flow gently I'll sing thee a song in thy praise  
My baby's asleep by thy murmuring stream Flow gently sweet Afton, disturb not her dreams

Thou stock dove whose echo resound through the glen  
Ye wild whistling blackbirds in yon thorny den Thou greencrested lapwing thy screaming forbear I charge you,  
disturb not my slumbering fair

How lofty, sweet Afton, thy neighboring hills Far marked with the courses of clear winding rills  
There daily I wander as noon rises high My flocks and my baby's sweet cot in my eye

How pleasant thy banks and sweet valleys below Where wild in the woodlands, the primroses blow  
There oft, as mild evening weeps over the lea The sweet scented birch shades my baby and me

Thy crystal stream, Afton, how lovely it glides And winds by the cot where my baby resides  
How wanton the waters her snowy feet lave As gathering sweet flowers, she stems thy clear wave*

Flow gently sweet Afton among thy green braes Flow gently sweet river, the theme of my lays My baby's asleep by thy murmuring stream Flow gently sweet Afton, disturb not her dream

I beamed as her eyes flickered once before shutting completely, her heartbeat steadied and her soft snores shortly followed. I stared at the precious baby bundled up in my arms, engulfed in blankets in case she caught a cold from my temperature, newborns were very susceptible to catch them. She was tiny however she felt so right in my arms, fitting perfectly in them just like her mother. I could not believe there had been a time where I had not loved her. That dark day in my room was a distant memory, not one I would bring up voluntarily. I gently stood up, hoping my angel would not wake. I made our way over to my room where Bella had been moved, I hoped it would be less unsettling for her if she was in a familiar place. I sat down next to my wife and held my daughter close in my arms. Her dreams were mainly random colours and faces. I was proud to see mine appeared several times, as well as Bella's. When Bella's face appeared in her mind, her face would crease slightly as she frowned. She wanted her mum, she was worried something had happened to her. I made a silent vow to reunite them as soon as possible, my girls I smiled. As my wife's face appeared again in my daughters mind, I noticed tiny changes to the Bella in front of me. I smiled with every miniature change, I was one small step closer to having my wife back beside me.


End file.
